supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Endlich wieder Jungfrau
Endlich wieder Jungfrau ist die achte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sheriff Jody Mills bittet Dean und Sam bei der Untersuchung von mehreren Morden in ihrer Stadt um Hilfe. Als sie feststellen, dass alle Opfer zu der gleichen kirchlichen Keuschheitsgruppe gehörten, beschließen die Brüder selbst der Gruppe beizutreten, um mehr heraus zu finden. Als Dean plötzlich verschwindet, erkennen Sam und Sheriff Mills, dass das, was immer sie jagen, sich Dean geschnappt hat, und sie verbünden sich, um Dean zu retten. Handlung In Hartford, South Dakota, hat die Kellnerin Honor ihre Schicht in einem Diner beendet und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto bringt sie dem Obdachlosen Slim ein paar Reste aus dem Diner. Plötzlich hört sie Geräusche, so als würde sie jemand verfolgen. Sie versteckt sich unter ihrem Auto, doch ihr Verfolger hebt mit Leichtigkeit das Auto an. Die Person steht inmitten von blauen Flammen. Sie packt Honor und zieht sie zu einer Luke. In der Kammer darunter ist Honor gefangen. Als Dean im Bunker zum Frühstück in die Küche kommt, entdeckt er Sam, der am Tisch eingeschlafen ist. Er weckt ihn und erklärt ihm, dass Kevin noch nichts Neues rausfinden konnte. Beide Brüder glauben, dass Crowley sie in Bezug auf den Zauber von Metatron belogen hat, aber sie sich seine neue Vorliebe für Blut zu Nutzen machen können. Dean macht sich Sorgen um Sam, doch der beteuert, dass er nur müde sei. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Jody Mills, die einen Fall für sie hat. Die Winchesters machen sich auf den Weg zu ihr und werden am Tatort von ihr über den Stand der Dinge informiert. Honor ist bereits die vierte Person, die aus der Kirchengemeinde verschwunden ist. Da ein Augenzeuge gesehen hat, dass jemand ein Auto angehoben hat, hielt Jody es für einen Fall für die Brüder. Sam und Dean glauben, sie könnten es erneut mit Engeln zu tun haben, und reden mit Slim. Dieser erwähnt das blaue Licht der Flammen, kann ansonsten jedoch nichts weiter zu den Ermittlungen beisteuern. Durch diesen Hinweis können die Brüder Engel ausschließen. Unter dem Vorwand, der Kirche beizutreten, treffen sich Sam und Dean mit der Kirchensekretärin Bonnie. Bei dem Gespräch kommt heraus, dass sie die Vermissten kennt, da sie alle zusammen im Keuschheitsclub der Kirche waren. Da Sam vermutet, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben könnte, fragt er Bonnie, ob Dean und er sich mal probeweise bei einem Treffen dazusetzen könnten. Da diese Treffen jedoch nur für Mitglieder sind, willigt Sam ein, der Gruppe beizutreten. Als Bonnie die Aufnahmeformulare holt, fragt Dean seinen Bruder, was er damit bezwecke. Dieser erklärt, dass nur Jungfrauen verschwunden sind. Dean spinnt den Gedanken seines Bruders zu Ende und kommt darauf, dass sie es mit Drachen zu tun haben könnten. Bonnie kommt zurück und bittet sie, die Reinheitsversprechen zu unterzeichnen. Sie erklärt, dass sie dadurch symbolisch ihre Jungfräulichkeit zurück gewinnen würden. Die Brüder unterschreiben und können so an der nächsten Sitzung teilnehmen. Geleitet wird das Treffen von Suzy Lee, die mit einem Gebet beginnt. Tammy möchte als nächstes ein Gedicht vorlesen, doch Suzy meint, die neuen Mitglieder sollten sich zuerst vorstellen. Sam erklärt, er sei der Gruppe beigetreten, da all seine Beziehungen böse geendet hätten, was Dean nur bestätigen kann. Suzy bittet dann auch Dean zu erzählen, warum er der Gruppe beigetreten ist. Dean erzählt dann sehr detailreich, dass ihm beim Sex, obwohl er sich fantastisch anfühlt, etwas fehle. Die Damen der Gruppe sind hingerissen von Deans Ausführungen. Als sie nach der Sitzung helfen, die Stühle wieder zusammen zu stellen, meint Dean zu Sam, dass er sich nach seinem blumigen Monolog gereinigt fühle, und fragt ihn, ob ihm Suzy nicht auch bekannt vorkommt. Er geht rüber, um mit ihr zu reden. Bonnie kommt auf Sam zu und erkundigt sich, wie ihm das Treffen gefallen habe. Sie kommen ins Gespräch, das Sam dann auf die vermissten Leute lenkt. Bonnie meint, dass sie vor allem Honor sehr gemocht habe. Als Bonnie beobachtet, wie sich eine Teilnehmerin der Sitzung heimlich Kekse einsteckt, lässt sie Sam stehen. Tammy kommt dazu und erzählt Sam, dass Honor nicht das brave Mädchen sei, für das Bonnie sie hält. Suzy meint auf Deans Frage, dass sie sich sicher sei, dass sie sich noch nie zuvor gesehen hätten. Sie bietet ihm an, dass er mit zu ihr nach Hause gehen könne, um sich ein paar Bücher auszuleihen. Als Dean seinem Bruder Bescheid sagt, ist dieser nicht gerade erfreut, dass Dean versucht sich an Suzy ran zu machen. Er widmet sich wieder Tammy, während Dean Suzy nach Hause begleitet. Sam kehrt schließlich ins Motel zurück, wo er Jody berichtet, dass Tammy ihm erzählt habe, dass Honor was mit dem ebenfalls vermissten Pastor hatte. Jody hat derweil herausgefunden, dass das vermisste Paar der Gruppe ebenfalls vorehelichen Verkehr hatten. Die Mutter hätte Geräusche gehört und ebenfalls ein blaues Licht gesehen. Was auch immer sie also jagen, ist hinter Leuten her, die ihr Keuschheitsgelübte gebrochen haben, somit scheiden Drachen aus. Dean versucht in der Zwischenzeit Suzy näher zu kommen. Sams Anruf ignoriert er zunächst. Suzy ist traurig wegen ihrer vermissten Bekannten und bittet Dean mit ihr zu beten. Dean kommt der Bitte nach, setzt sich neben sie und tut so, als würde er mitbeten. Sam hinterlässt Dean eine Nachricht. Jody hatte bei der Tatortbesichtigung erwähnt, dass sie in Sioux Falls auch einer Kirchengruppe beigetreten sei. Sie brauchte nach der Sache mit Bobby und Crowley jemanden zum Reden. Sie meint, dass Sam und Dean immer einander haben, um sich in Zeiten der Not beizustehen. Nach dem Gebet gibt Suzy Dean die versprochenen Bücher. Als sie zur Toilette geht, findet Dean in einer Schublade Casa Erotica - Cabana Nächte mit Suzy auf dem Cover. Er spricht Suzy darauf an und sie ist peinlich berührt. Sie bietet Dean an, ihn an einen anderen Keuschheitsberater zu vermitteln. Sie schämt sich für das Schlimme, was sie früher gemacht hat. Dean erklärt ihr, dass er ein Fan von ihr sei. Er habe in seinem Leben viel Schlimmes gesehen, aber sie und ihre "Werke" hätten ihm immer nur schöne Träume bereitet. Sichtlich angetan von Deans Worten küsst sie ihn und die beiden landen im Bett. Als sie sich nach dem Sex von Dean verabschieden will, taucht plötzlich die Gestalt in dem blauen Licht auf. Die beiden werden durch den Raum geschleudert und werden ohnmächtig. Honor kommt zu sich und sieht sich erst einmal in ihrem Gefängnis um. Kann aber keinen Ausweg finden. Sie spürt, dass sich in den Fluren etwas bewegt und bittet, dass man ihr nichts tut. Sie stolpert über den Pastor und verstaucht sich den Knöchel. Als sie nach dem Pastor sieht, kommt er zu sich und Barb und Neil, das ebenfalls verschwundene Paar, kommt zu ihr in den Raum. Die beiden erklären, dass sie verhungern und verdursten würden, wenn sie nicht bald einen Ausweg finden. Sie hören auf einmal wie die Luke geöffnet wird. Plötzlich erscheint das blaue Licht und flutet den Raum mit Flammen. Als es wieder verschwunden ist, ist der Pastor mit ihm verschwunden. Etwas später landen auch Suzy und Dean in dem Keller. Dean versucht erfolglos die Luke zu öffnen. Honor berichtet, was mit dem Pastor passiert ist. Dean stellt fest, dass er noch sein Ersatzhandy bei sich hat und ruft Sam an. Da Dean bereits eine Stunde weg ist, zählt Sam eins und eins zusammen und befürchtet, dass Dean und Suzy als Opfer für das Wesen im blauen Licht in Frage kommen könnte. Zusammen mit Jody fährt er zu Suzys Wohnung. Diese finden sie verwüstet vor. Während Jody mit den Nachbarn spricht, die ein blaues Licht gesehen haben, entdeckt Sam die Porno-DVDs. Dean und Suzy wurden also auch von dem ominösen Wesen geholt. Im Motel recherchieren die beiden weiter. Jody findet schließlich einen Verweis auf Vesta, die römische Göttin von Heim und Herd, die keusche Hüterin des heiligen, blauen Feuers. Der Legende nach wurden ihr jährlich sechs Jungfrauen geopfert, um eine gute Ernte zu erbitten. Sollten diese zuvor ihr Keuschheitsgelübte gebrochen haben, so wurden sie lebendig begraben. Während Jody nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, Vesta zu töten, klingelt Sams Handy. Dean ist kaum zu verstehen und das Gespräch bricht ab, bevor er ihnen etwas Nützliches hätte mitteilen können. Allerdings konnte Sam im Hintergrund einen Zug hören, woraufhin sie auf der Karte nach einem Ort suchen, an dem Vesta ihre Opfer festhalten könnte. Im Keller kommt es zu einem kleinen Aufstand. Neil will Honor opfern, da sie einen verstauchten Knöchel habe und sich das Wesen immer den Schwächsten holt. Dean weigert sich und meint, dass sie Neil opfern würden, wenn er es dennoch versuchen würde. In der Nähe der Bahnstrecke konnte Jody eine alte Farm ausmachen. Außerdem hat sie herausgefunden, dass man Vesta mit einem in Jungfrauenblut getränkten Eichenpflock töten kann. Sie suchen Tammy auf, doch sie weigert sich ihnen Blut zu geben, da sie sie für Teufelsanbeter hält. Kurzerhand boxt Jody ihr auf die Nase und sammelt dann das daraus tropfende Blut, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zur Farm machen. Dort angekommen teilen sich Jody und Sam auf, um die Stelle zu finden, wo die vermissten Menschen gefangen gehalten werden. Sam findet die Luke, doch als er sie öffnen will, reist Vesta ihn davon weg und stößt ihn zur Seite. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bonnie Vesta ist. Sie überwältigt Jodie, als diese Sam zur Hilfe kommen will. Sie bereitet Jody darauf vor, ihr nächstes Opfer zu werden. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, verwickelt Jody die Göttin in ein Gespräch. Da die alten Gottheiten von den Menschen längst vergessen wurden, musste Vesta sich ihre Opfergaben selbst besorgen. Doch das sei nicht so einfach. Wahre Jungfrauen gebe es kaum noch und das einzige, was sie von ihren Opfern verwenden könne, sei die Leber, dass sie das einzige sei, das noch für Reinheit des Blutes sorge. An der Luke hat Dean eine lose Schraube entdeckt. Honor bringt ihm aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Set ein paar Scheren, mit denen er dann versucht, alle Schrauben zu lösen. In der Zwischenzeit versucht Jody, an den Pflock zu gelangen. Sam kommt wieder zu sich und greift Vesta an. Es kommt zum Kampf, in den auch Jody eingreift. Vesta kann den Pflock von sich abwenden und ihn in Jodys Schulter bohren. Dann konzentriert sich die Göttin aufgebracht auf Sam. Als sie sich an seiner Leber vergreifen will, merkt sie, dass Sam in sehr schlechter Verfassung ist und eigentlich gar nicht mehr am Leben sein sollte. Diesen Moment der Irritation kann Jody für sich nutzen. Es gelingt ihr Vesta zu töten. Zeitgleich hat Dean es geschafft, die Luke zu lösen, und er fragt die beiden, was er verpasst habe. Im Motel verabschieden sich die Brüder von Jody. Als sie gegangen ist, erzählt Sam Dean, was Vesta über seinen körperlichen Zustand gesagt hat, und wundert sich, was wirklich mit ihm los ist. Dean meint, er brauche nur etwas Ruhe und dass es noch die Nachwirkungen der Prüfungen seien. Sam befürchtet, niemals wieder in Ordnung zu kommen. Dean versichert ihm, dass sich alles wieder einrenken wird. Als Sam noch immer nicht überzeugt ist, will Dean ihm alles über den Deal mit Ezechiel erzählen, doch der Engel schaltete sich dazwischen und meint, dass er es Sam nicht sagen soll. Sam sei zwar ohne ihn noch zu schwach, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Sam ganz geheilt hätte. Als Ezechiel wieder Sam die Kontrolle überlassen hat, meint Dean zu seinem Bruder, dass er darauf vertrauen sollte, dass sie das schon wieder hinkriegen werden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Gadreel (Ezechiel) *Jody Mills *Vesta (Bonnie Fuschau) *Suzy Lee Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Gottheit Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Rock and a Hard Place (Felsen und ein harter Platz) *'Spanisch:' Entre La Espada Y La Pared (Zwischen dem Schwert und der Wand) *'Französisch:' Vœu de chasteté (Keuschheitsgelübde) *'Italienisch:' Tra l'incudine e il martello (Zwischen einem Felsen und einem harten Platz) *'Portugiesisch:' Entre a Cruz e a Espada (Unter dem Kreuz und dem Schwert) *'Finnisch:' Paluu neitsyyteen (Rückkehr der Jungfräulichkeit) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09